


in my camaro every sunday

by katiemorag



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, M/M, Mates, Oblivious Scott, Songfic, scotty doesn't know songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:51:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiemorag/pseuds/katiemorag
Summary: Based off the song 'Scotty Doesn't Know' by LustraStiles and Derek are sleeping together at every given opportunity.Scott is completely oblivious to this.





	in my camaro every sunday

 

 

_ Scotty doesn't know that Fiona and me  _

_ Do it in my van every Sunday _

_ She tells him she's in church but _

_ She doesn't go _

_ Still she's on her knees and _

_ Scotty doesn't know _

 

Derek feels like he should be more bothered about hiding the whole thing with Stiles from Scott. 

 

Scott who trusts his best friend implicitly and despite having been a werewolf for the best part of three years, doesn’t smell the lingering scents of sex and Derek on said best friend. 

 

Not even when Stiles goes to his house to play video games hours after having been ruined by Derek in the back of the camaro, just like he is now.

 

“So good for me, Stiles.” Derek praises, running his hand through Stiles’ hair as Stiles’ hot mouth sucks him down, throat spasming around the head of his cock making Derek groan.

 

Stiles moans around his cock at the praise, his wide amber eyes looking up at him with a look that was both pleased and challenging. It was a look Derek knew well, he grabs Stiles’ hair and thrusts up harshly into the wet heat.

 

It doesn’t take long after that for Derek to feel the hot coil of pleasure tighten in his stomach, his hand tightens on Stiles’ hair in two short grabs in warning but as always, Stiles just looks up at him with defiant eyes and takes him even deeper.

 

When they had first started this, Derek had thrown his head back, unable to stop the pleasure from racking through him but now, he loved watching Stiles; watching how when Derek came down his throat, his eyes flickering shut in bliss and he moaned like he was trained for it.

 

“Fuck Stiles.” Derek groans as the first rope of come lands on Stiles’ waiting tongue. 

 

Stiles hums around the tip of his cock and swallows all of Derek’s come, his tongue flicks out to tease the head of Derek’s cock when Derek draws it back when in becomes too sensitive.

 

Stiles wastes no time in clambering into Derek’s lap, his hand moves frantically on his own cock and Derek takes pity on him.

 

He flips them around quicker that Stiles can register otherwise so Stiles is on his knees, his face is pressing into the seat and his ass is on display for Derek; his previously frantically moving hand forced to remove itself to balance him on the smooth leather of the back seat lest he fall down completely.

 

“Derek  _ please _ .” Stiles whines, pushing his hips back in askance.

 

“Tell me what you want, baby.” Derek growls as he leans forward to trace his tongue against the soft crease where Stiles’ head meet his ass, nipping at the skin when Stiles moans and arches into him; though at the contact or the endearment reserved only for him, Derek isn’t sure.

 

“Eat me out, Derek, Alpha  _ please. _ ” Stiles whines.

 

Derek grins in triumph just as he always does when Stiles calls him  _ that _ . 

 

He wastes no time in using both hands to spread Stiles’ perfect cheeks, exposing the dark pink hole covered by a light dusting of hair that is just a shade darker than the sparse hair on his boy’s chest, he leans in and drags his tongue up in one from fluid motion from the supple skin right under Stiles’ balls to the very end of his ass where it meets his spine, basking more than a little in the deep musky scent that lies there.

 

Stiles cries out at the contact, pushing back into it with no shame whatsoever; Derek’s brain takes a moment to revel in how far Stiles has come since they’ve been doing this, when he had first suggested this, Stiles had practically leapt away from him and now here he was pushing back into his tongue with eager moans.

 

Derek hums unashamedly as he flicks his tongue over Stiles’ hole lightly, teasing the trembling skin as Stiles practically wails under him.

 

Derek is all for teasing Stiles further but it seems like his boy has had enough because he reaches back to grab Derek’s hair and force his face into his ass; Derek groaning as Stiles tangles his hand in his hair to get a better grip and begins to thrust back against his face with force.

 

“If you’re gonna do it, do it properly you asshole.” Stiles grits out in between breathy moans, he must sense that Derek is about to pull away to make a witty retort and he tightens his fingers in Derek’s longer than normal hair and forces him deeper. “No, absolutely not. There will be no sass. You are going to eat me out until I come or I won’t let you come for a  _ month _ .”

 

Derek knows that Stiles would never be able to hold out on that threat but he accepts the challenge all the same, licking at Stiles’ hole with renewed vigour, allowing his tongue to slip inside and thrust into the silken heat.

 

“Oh  _ fuck _ Derek  _ please _ !” Stiles cries, his hole clenches around Derek’s tongue during a particularly deep thrust and Derek grins internally because he knows that tone  _ really  _ well.

 

He uncurls one of his hands from it’s place on Stiles’ cheek and slides it around his thigh to grip at Stiles’ cock, the contact making Stiles gasp and arch even further back into Derek’s tongue.

 

“I’m gonna…” Stiles gasps as he rocks back into Derek’s tongue and forward into his hand with desperate urgency.

 

Derek hums as he flicks his tongue deep inside Stiles and twists his fingers around the head of Stiles’ cock and then Stiles is coming, spine bowing beautifully and Derek’s name on his lips as he releases over Derek’s hand.

 

Derek gives Stiles’ hole one last teasing flick of his tongue which draws a weak whine from Stiles before retreating, his hands settling on Stiles’ hips and pulling him gently back and around until he is sitting properly on the back seat with Derek beside him at an angle so the werewolf can see the boy.

 

Derek lifts the hand soaked in Stiles’ come to his mouth and flicks his tongue out to taste it, he sucks down the two most soaked fingers and allows a moan to escape him, he can’t help but grin at the whimper that Stiles lets out at that.

 

“You’re killin’ me, dude.” Stiles whines, his head lolling back against the headrest but his eyes focused on where Derek is fastidiously licking Stiles’ come from his fingers.

 

“Like you don’t love it.” Derek returns, eyes glinting with mischief.

 

“True.” Stiles concedes and grabs Derek by his hair and pulls him down into a filthy kiss, neither of them quite willing to admit how much they like the taste of themselves on the other’s tongue.

*

 

_ Fiona says she's out shoppin' _

_ But she's under me _

_ And I'm not stoppin' 'cause _

 

Derek had grinned wickedly when Stiles had showed up at his door unannounced, shoving Derek inside and immediately divesting them both of their shirts.

 

In between kisses and the frantic removing of clothes, Derek was able to determine that Stiles had been able to get out of an afternoon of lacrosse with Scott with excuses of grocery shopping which he would  _ actually _ do later.

 

“Need your cock in me like yesterday.” Stiles growls as falls back onto Derek’s bed, taking Derek with him by means of arms tight around his shoulders.

 

“Get the lube.” Derek growls, detaching himself from Stiles to unbuckle his belt and shove his jeans down as Stiles shimmies out his own ridiculously tight jeans one handed, the occupied hand clutching the lube like a holy ornament.

 

When they’re both finally naked, Stiles sprawls out on the bed, the dark sheets contrasting starkly with his pale skin and Derek wants nothing more than to  _ mark _ him but he can’t do it high on Stiles’ neck like he desperately wants to, that would be too noticeable so he settles for biting deep into the skin just above the hair at Stiles’ crotch, low enough to be hidden by his jeans but strategically placed enough to be obviously possessive.

 

Derek is about to lube his fingers in order to prepare Stiles but Stiles’ gentle hand on his own stops him and he looks up to find Stiles grinning at him but there’s something in his eyes, something soft that Derek can’t identify.

 

“I’ve already done that.” Stiles says tugging on Derek’s shoulders so he covers Stiles’ completely. “I need you.”

 

Derek trusts Stiles implicitly but he still needs to check so he slides his hand down and drags a dry finger over Stiles’ hole and sure enough, he finds it soaked and waiting for him.

 

He doesn’t hesitate to thrust two fingers deep into Stiles who jack-knifes up off the bed in response as Derek’s fingers curl into his prostate with military precision first time.

 

Derek lets himself have a few moments of teasing Stiles, his fingers rubbing in little slow circles over Stiles’ prostate before withdrawing and lubing his cock with practiced efficiency.

 

“Gonna fuck me, alpha?” Stiles asks with a taunting grin as Derek lines his cock up with Stiles’ waiting hole. “Gonna fill me up good? Gonna make it so everyone can  _ smell _ that I’m yours?”

 

Stiles’ words are speaking to something deep and primal within Derek and he wastes no time in thrusting in harshly, knowing that the boy can take it.

 

Stiles cries out Derek’s name as he is filled completely, his fingers scramble for purchase in the sheets until Derek leans over Stiles completely and entangles their fingers together and settles them just above Stiles’ head. The anchoring position of their hands give Derek the leverage he needs to thrust deep into Stiles which makes the boy under him gasp and moan.

 

“So good for me, baby.” Derek growls as he pauses in his thrusts to grind up into Stiles, cock as far into the boy beneath him as he can go.

 

“Please alpha…” Stile whines, hips arching to meet Derek’s powerful thrusts.

 

Derek kisses down Stiles’ throat and forces back the urge to  _ bite _ as he loses himself in Stiles’ tight heat and sinful mouth.

 

Derek quickly realises that he isn’t hitting the  _ exact _ spot that makes Stiles see stars so he untangles one of hands from Stiles fingers and reaches down to grab at the boy’s knee. Derek will never cease to be amazed by how easily Stiles opens up for him, he could bend Stiles in half and his boy would just take it; like now, he is folding Stiles’ leg against his chest and thrusting ever deeper and Stiles just keens beneath him.

 

Stiles cries are a never ending litany of ‘Derek’, ‘Alpha’ and ‘please’ intertwined with curses and gasps that have Derek swooping down to kiss him; his fangs pressing against the fragile skin of Stiles’ lips, a reaction that makes Stiles grin widely up at him.

 

“In me, Alpha. Want you to come in me.” Stiles gasps when Derek begins to feel the tightening in his stomach and his shoulders tense in response, it thrills Derek that Stiles knows this little tell.

 

“You’re going to come untouched, with me.” Derek growls in response once he’s finally got his fangs back in check once again.

 

“Yes!” Stiles cries arching and tightening around Derek as his now free hand tangles itself in Derek’s hair and pulls him in close for a kiss, the position meaning that Stiles’ cock now dragged against the hair that ran from Derek’s belly button down to his crotch, the friction on the sensitive head of Stiles’ cock made him gasp and moan.

 

“Come for me, baby.” Derek commands as he feels his own completion sweep over him and the first pulse of come coats Stiles’ insides and then on cue, Stiles tenses ever tighter around him, milking his cock and then Stiles is arching and coming with a cry, his come painting both his own and Derek’s chests.

 

“Oh holy fuck.” Stiles gasps out as he sags back into the pillows, laughing a little when Derek arches an eyebrow at him. “You didn’t even realise that you Alpha’ed out on me there did you?”

 

Derek looks at Stiles dumbstruck, he hadn’t realised that at all.

 

Stiles laughs brightly, the hand in Derek’s hair massaging the back of his neck in a gesture that made Derek want to roll over and bear his neck to his mate.

 

“Don’t worry, Alpha-wolf. It was hot, didn’t you notice that I came like instantly? Yeah that totally worked for me.” Stiles giggles, pulling Derek down so his head rests on Stiles’ chest; neither of them quite ready to part from the other yet and it is only that they lay there that Derek realises how he had referred to Stiles in his head.

 

_ Oh fuck mate... _

 

*

 

_ I can't believe he's so trustin' _

_ While I'm right behind you thrustin' _

_ Fiona's got him on the phone _

_ And she's tryin' not to moan _

_ It's a three way call _

_ And he knows nothin', nothin' _

 

“Hey Scotty.” Stiles greets, voice little more than a gasp as he lays the phone on the floor in front of his face, his hands a little occupied with holding him up.

 

“Hi Stiles! You ok, bro? You sound a little out of breath?” Scott says, voice dropping a little with concern.

 

Derek snorts and Stiles turns to glare at him with all the might he can in his particular position.

 

“Yeah, just in from a run. What’s up?” Stiles deflects then promptly tunes out as Scott begins to wax poetic about Allison and how cruel it is that her dad is still reluctant to let them see each other.

 

Stiles tunes out because he is so desperately trying not to give away the fact that he is on his knees in Derek Hale’s living room with aforementioned Derek Hale thrusting into him with that magnificent cock like there is no tomorrow.

 

Stiles lets out a whine when Derek hits a really good rhythm and Scott falters.

 

“You alright over there, Stiles?” Scott says concerned. 

 

“Yeah all good, just hit my toe off the bed.” Stiles answers quickly, pointedly ignoring the grin that he can feel pressed to his skin as Derek rests his face at the nape of his neck and his cock is as deep as it can possibly go; it takes everything in Stiles not to keen and curse at that/

 

“Ah gotcha. So like I was saying, Allison’s hair was just…” Scott begins once again.

 

Derek can see from the tension in Stiles’ shoulders, and when he leans in closer to see Stiles’ face, the bitten and red state of his lips, how much Stiles is struggling to keep quiet; Stiles is usually unashamedly loud during sex and Derek loves it.

 

Derek removes one of his hands from Stiles’ waist, noting with no little amount of pleasure the red handprints he left behind; he snakes his hand up Stiles’ chest then up his neck to his mouth where he teases the plump lips before slipping the digits inside.

 

Stiles turns a little to smile around Derek’s fingers at him, that same soft look that he had directed at Derek before looking horribly out of place yet perfectly so as he sucked down the Alpha’s fingers in an attempt to stifle his sounds.

 

It doesn’t take long for Derek to feel the tell-tale tightening in Stiles’ hole and tension in his shoulders as he feels the urge to come overtake him.

 

Derek leans down to the opposite side of where the phone lies, Scott is still obliviously waxing poetic about Allison.

 

“Gonna come inside you, baby. You gonna come for me like a good boy?” Derek says, adding a third finger into Stiles’ mouth when he moans loudly, Scott doesn’t even falter in his description of Allison’s curls that day. 

 

Derek doesn’t even have to wait for Stiles to be arching beneath him, teeth biting into the palms of Derek’s fingers making claws extend ever so slightly to scrape against a tongue that eagerly laps back at them. 

 

Stiles’ hole clenches beautifully around Derek’s cock as the first rope of Stiles’ come paints the soft cream carpet beneath him (Derek did absolutely not buy a soft carpet with Stiles’ knees in mind) and then Derek is coming deep inside Stiles, forcefully suppressing a roar at the sensation of Stiles’ hole practically milking him through his orgasm.

 

On the other end of the line, Scott lies in his bed regaling his best friend of how pretty Allison’s green top made her eyes look on their meet-up that day, completely unaware of the fact that said best friend is nowhere close to listening and currently has an alpha on top of him, kissing his breath away.

 

*

_ Scotty doesn't know _

_ Scotty doesn't know _

 

Derek had always presumed that Scott would pick up on the relationship between him and Stiles eventually but then weeks turn to months and Scott is none the wiser.

 

He still treats Stiles with the same camaraderie and Derek with the same distance and distrust as always. 

 

Stiles knows that Derek doesn’t miss how his face falls when Scott abandons him for Allison once again and the Alpha makes it up to him by fucking Stiles so hard he sees stars.

 

*

 

_ The parking lot, why not _

_ It's so cool when you're on top _

 

The long abandoned parking lot deep in the preserve is the perfect place for a secretive hook up.

 

It barely takes five minutes from Derek parking the camaro to them both naked in the back seat with Stiles riding Derek like there was no tomorrow.

 

Derek grips at Stiles’ hips, thrusting up to meet Stiles’ downwards bounce; his brain refusing to focus on anything other than how fucking  _ pretty _ Stiles looks on top of him with his amber eyes, a deep enchanting brown in the soft light coming from the dashboard and the waxing moon above them; his dark hair wild from where Derek has run his hands through it, his neck a long pale arc as he bounces and Derek, once again, barely resists the urge to  _ bite _ .

 

“ _ Derek! _ ” Stiles cries as he grips Derek’s shoulders, Derek grins at pulls him down even more forcefully by his hips.

 

“Stiles.” Derek growls, he licks a long line up Stiles’ throat and practically roars his completion when Stiles comes at the exact moment that Derek nips at the boy’s neck with blunt (mostly) human teeth.

  
  


*

 

_ I did her on his birthday _

_ Scotty doesn’t know _

 

Derek could  _ feel _ the wail that Stiles muffled into his palm as Derek thrust into him hard and fast, Derek muffling his own moans and cries in Stiles’ nape.

 

It was Scott’s birthday and the whole pack were downstairs celebrating, Derek and Stiles had snuck off under the guise of wrapping of last minute presents. The rooms in the newly built pack house were  _ mostly _ sound proofed but they weren’t taking any chances.

 

“Hush baby. Gotta be quiet.” Derek says, voice little more than a whisper as he breathes heavily in Stiles’ ear, he doesn’t even try to hide the grin on his face when Stiles shivers in response.

 

Stiles hums affirmatively into his palm but it dissolves into a desperate whine when Derek quickens his thrusts, his cock rubbing over Stiles’ prostate with every precise thrust.

 

Mere moments later, Stiles turns his head to the side, eyes wide and pleading.

 

“Alpha please…” Stiles’ words are muffled almost completely by Derek’s hand.

 

Derek grins and begins to thrust mercilessly into the boy poised beneath him, barely able to resist the almost overwhelming urge to  _ bite _ down on the boy’s neck and claim him forever when he feels the pleasure take over him and Stiles arches and bites at his palm to muffle his own cries as he comes on the bed sheets.

 

*

 

“What do you mean Scott doesn’t know?”

 

“How can he  _ not  _ know? You two  _ reek _ of each other  _ constantly _ !”

 

“Idiot.”

 

“I regret the day I bit that boy.”

 

The comments from Isaac, Erica, Boyd and Peter, respectively, say something about Scott’s character but Stiles hushes them urgently as Scott enters the house and then the living room where the rest of the pack lie.

 

“We need to talk to you, Scott.” Stiles says seriously, watching his best friend’s reaction carefully; though Scott might have been happy to train and ‘help’ Derek’s pack when necessary, he had also been  _ extremely _ vocal on the fact that he didn’t need a pack and that Stiles ‘belonged’ to him and not Derek, not knowing how very wrong he was.

 

“Sure thing, what’s up?” Scott asks easily, settling himself on the edge of the couch near Isaac; missing the way that Isaac shuffled away a little (he had taken Scott’s vehement refusal to join the pack personally) and the way that Stiles and Derek were leaning into one another on the loveseat.

 

“Derek and I are together.” Stiles blurts out, unable to stop the words from tumbling from his lips; he holds up a hand when Scott’s face goes from curiosity to disbelief to sheer fury and the angry beta goes to say something as his eyes flash a bright gold. “No Scott, he didn’t force me and he’s not doing this just to get you in the pack. I thought that might be the case at first but it’s not.”

 

Scott seems to struggle to comprehend this information for a moment, golden eyes flashing from a wary Stiles to a patient looking but red eyed Derek to the rest of the pack who looked unsurprised much to his dismay.

 

“He’s using you, Stiles! Why can’t you see that he’s just using you to get me in his pack?” Scott cries after a moment; the sigh of dismay from Peter is audible.

 

“Stiles is Derek’s mate, you stupid boy. My nephew is in no way  _ using _ Stiles, to do so would be a crime to a werewolf.” Peter remarks, watching with great joy as the boy he had bitten in desperation blinked dumbfoundedly and the boy he still wished he had bitten whirled on his only living relative with blazing eyes.

 

“ _ Mate _ ?” Stiles demands, he had hoped that what Derek and he shared went beyond sex but  _ mates _ were a different thing entirely. 

 

Derek could do little more than nod under Stiles’ fierce glare, knowing that if he tried to say something, his voice would break and he would be unable to convey the depths of his feelings for this brilliant boy that stood before him.

 

“Oh…” Stiles says voice a little breathless at Derek’s silent admission. “ _ Oh. _ We are going to have a nice, long conversation about the importance of sharing vital information when in a relationship, Derek Sebastian Hale. Mark my words.”

 

And with that, Stiles leaps at Derek and kisses him deeply.

 

Erica and Isaac coo at them, a subtle passing of a ten dollar bill occurring from latter to former.

 

Boyd and Peter have scarily similar reactions which is to roll their eyes but to smile privately once they are sure that no-one is watching them.

 

Scott still stands there dumbfounded as he watches his best friend embrace and kiss Derek, he turns and stalks off back out the door when they don’t separate at his demand to do so.

 

Stiles and Derek are too wrapped up in one another to care, too focused on the way electricity zaps through their bodies as they kiss and flares of heat seem to follow their hands as they trace the bare skin of each other’s arms.

 

“Guess Scotty didn’t take that too well.” Stiles says when he and Derek break apart some time later and he notices that his best friend is gone.

 

Derek shrugs unapologetically and swoops in to steal another kiss from Stiles’ red tinted lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this!
> 
> I just want to make you guys aware that I am rather intoxicated right now (I am very sorry for all spelling/grammar mistakes as a result of this and also if any of this doesn't make sense - both the story and my rambling down here) and I wrote this after this was played at the party I was just at and I couldn't get the idea of this fic out my head!
> 
> Please let me know if you liked it via kudos or a comment if you feel up to it - please also let me know of any mistakes i've made, as i mentioned i'm not 100% with it right now lol
> 
> Thanks again for reading! 
> 
> Big love <3
> 
> p.s. i'm on tumblr at katiemorag.tumblr.com - come rant teen wolf with me


End file.
